


Smoke and Spitfire

by AeCamp85, normski_reedenstein



Category: Norman Reedus- Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeCamp85/pseuds/AeCamp85, https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: This is a story by my favorite human, Aecamp85. This work is all hers, I'm just posting it. Enjoy and please give her feedback!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story by my favorite human, Aecamp85. This work is all hers, I'm just posting it. Enjoy and please give her feedback!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      I made my escape out a back door, trading one sweltering heat for another. It was still nearly 90 degrees with no chance of letting up. The forecasted scattered thunderstorms had vanished like the steam rising off the blacktop. Never once did it cross my mind, as I lit up and felt the sting of calming nicotine in the back of my throat, that sucking on a burning ember was compounding the problem.   
      Exhaling my first drag, I watched out of the corner of my eye as two beefy, henchmen looking dudes came out and started making rounds, telling people to leave. *'Like hell,'* I thought, rolling my eyes. My Xanax would soon wear off, and I was not going back to the Con without catching my breath. I glanced at my cigarette and chuckled at the pun.   
      "Excuse me, miss. We're going to have to ask you to clear this area." Thing One interrupted my reverie. Thing Two was on his way over to back him up. I decided to play dumb.   
      "How late is it?" My hand flew to my forehead, "afraid" I'd lost track of time. "Is the con closing already?"   
      "Not at all miss, we just have someone who needs to come out here for a break." Thing Two quipped, eliciting a glare from Thing One. Guess he revealed too much. Silly goons.   
      "Yeah, that's what I figured." I replied, all dopey sweetness gone. "Sorry guys, but I'm not going anywhere." Ha! They actually looked stunned! The other patrons had left so easily, these two clearly had not expected opposition.   
      "That's not going to work, Sweetheart." Thing Two was obviously the negotiator, and didn't know who he was messing with, so I let the sweetheart comment slide. "Now, we've been nice. We have our orders and you have yours. Will you need an escort?"   
      "I don't need one, because I'm not going anywhere." I reiterated, taking another drag from my cigarette. "I have just as much right as he does to be out here." I guess at the gender of the usurper. They did not correct me. "And where's your authority? You're not even Con Security!" By the looks on their faces, I had them with that statement. They did not speak, just exchanged a few heavy glances before Thing One sighed. He was unsettled and red and clearly not happy.   
      "We've got our eye on you, miss," Thing Two said before they turned and went back inside. I saluted them and turned back to my little corner of the railing to enjoy what remained of my waning cancer stick. I felt his presence before he stepped out onto the patio, before I even heard the click of the door. Then silence. I didn't even hear footsteps.   
      "You must be the Spitfire," He spoke softly. His clear voice had velvety undertones. I had to force myself not to look. *What did it matter who it was?*   
      "You must be the Lone Smoker," I replied with just enough snark. I wasn't going to be an outright bitch to someone I didn't know. No matter how badly I wanted to.   
      "Lone Smoker, eh?" His chuckle washed over me and was doing unsettling things to my anger and angst. *No! I wanted to be mad! They were going to take away my precious smoking time! Grr..* "Yeah, that wasn't my intention. I usually prefer the company. But they say it’s for my own 'protection'," I heard the air quotes embracing the sarcasm. Hmm, could he also have a problem with authority?   
      "Lone Smoker was nicer than Usurper." My sad cigarette had extinguished itself at the filter. As I was pulling out another I heard him patting around for something.   
      "Um... Do you have a light?" He sounded uncertain, aware that he had first asked for my space, then also needed a light. I sighed and tucked my cigarette behind my ear.   
      "Damn boy, you are needy! I usually just glare at mine until they burst into flames.." *Take that, Spitfire comment.* I had taken maybe two steps, head bowed to rummage through my bag for my Batman Zippo. *I just had it!* Lone Smoker met me in the middle. His fingers, (which zinged on contact!) had lingered just a moment too long and I finally looked up. *Bad Idea. Worst Idea in the history of Ideas.* I wanted to kick myself but I was lost in a pair of the bluest eyes this side of the Mississippi.   
      "Thanks," Those eyes never left mine while he lit his cigarette and handed my Zippo back. *Respond, damnit!*   
      "Don't mention it," *Seriously, don't.* I shrugged. He wasn't welcome so I didn't say so. I kinda stomped back to my corner, leaving him in peace. Lighting my cig, I leaned against the railing and sighed. Yes, anger. I needed to hang on to that around this one.   
      "So, Batman?" Lone Smoker was trying to make small talk. I gave in. "I think it goes without saying that you will never see me and Batman in the same room together." I implied that I was Batman. That brought out a full on laugh. *Ugh! So hard to stay mad!*   
      "Listen, Spitfire, I'm really sorry..." I tuned Lone Smoker out to observe. He really liked to talk with his hands, the tendrils of smoke curled around his right hand as it waved back and forth. Out of context it looked like he was trying to fly away. But it was also kind of cute.. *NO! Not Cute! And his voice is Not Pleasant! Argh-inner conflict!* I'd really heard enough about 'agents', 'obligations' and 'panels' but frankly, I didn't care. I noticed he had stopped abruptly, his eyes widened slightly. Shit, had I said that out loud? Damn, my filter sometimes.   
      "I don't need an explanation, Lone Smoker." Smart, good damage control. "You got your way, I got mine." He was quiet. Studying me now. I did not welcome the feeling of being under the microscope. *Would he be as quick to judge as I had?* I winced at that realization. Lone Smoker was turning out to be a genuinely nice guy, his apology heartfelt. He was rubbing his chin and lower lip.   
      "Yeah, but at what cost?" He pondered, still eyeing me. Grr, why did he have to be so well spoken? And too damn observant!   
      "Shouldn't you be used to getting your way?" Crap, more snark. Our cigarettes were nearly done, maybe I could sneak off and salvage some of my dignity.   
      "It's not like that," He said softly. *I know!* I howled in my head. I huffed and threw my cigarette on the ground and stomped on it trying to mash it straight to hell. I felt something brewing and I was powerless to stop it.   
      "It's not like that because you're not as big as you think you are." *Shut up.* I saw the wheels turning as he seemed to be fighting a smirk. Was he trying to incite my rage?   
      "Is that what you see?" *Don't answer him.* "You think that I'm some big-headed buffoon?" *Seriously, not a word.*   
      "I just don't think you're all that." *Oh My God SHUT UP!* But I wouldn't heed my own warnings. My conscience couldn't face*palm herself hard enough. But it just kept coming, and his eyes just got bigger, and darker. "You're not special. Take away the bright lights, assistants and flashy cars and what do you get? Just some ordinary guy. One who is currently guilty of disturbing the peace." My conscience keeled over and tried to melt into the concrete. "I'm a very serious Smokerette and no one comes between me and my we time. I don't care how tired or sorry you are!" The silence was deafening.   
      "How do you know I'm tired?" Again, in a soft tone. Was he pissed? I couldn't tell!   
      "You're good eye." Was that even the right term? "I don't know what's up with your left, but you're right eye is tired, carrying around that 10-lb bag under it." Face*palm again. I was on a roll. *Smooth move, call out a man about his looks* I, myself, had spent the better part of the day trolling the con, checking out merchandise, flitting back and forth between the Artist Alley and Indie Island. Judging by the trips I made out to my Jeep, I spent way too much. I was certain I looked a fright.   
      "It's titanium." He replied, cool as a cucumber.   
      "Huh?" I know I sounded dumb, but he caught me by surprise.   
      "My left eye socket, It's titanium. Souvenir from-"   
      "Doesn't matter." I cut him off again. God I'm so rude. "Maybe more bionic, but still just a guy who could really use a drink." *By the hammer of Thor, did I just ask him out?!* He blinked. In my mind, I was scrambling. Where did that come from and how was I going to back it up? What the hell had I just gotten myself into? *He hasn't said no yet, just roll with it!*   
      "Where?" A simple question, but his eyes held such promise.   
      "I know a place. Your panel knocks off at 6, I'll meet you in the parking garage. That is, if you can get away from your henchmen.." I cocked an eyebrow, meaning it as a challenge, he seemed to take it that way. *Parry, Feint..* He watched me while he mulled it over, with a gaze that could only be described as predatory. After what seemed like ages, a decision was made and he nodded, pulling out a Sharpie.

***

      "Call me at this number at 10 after, and tell me where to meet you." Lone Smoker was pulling a piece of paper from his pocket.   
      "No." I stopped him before he could pen a single digit. Startled, he looked up, pen cap between his teeth. He didn't understand. "Here," I stepped towards him and took the marker from him and grabbed his wrist. "This is where I'm parked." I wrote it on his forearm, trying hard not to think about his soft skin or his pulse racing under my thumb. He was about to trust me with his number, but I couldn't have that. I had released him and he stood quietly, looking at the ink.   
      "How will I find you if-"   
      "IF you're there, I'll find YOU." And now for the big reveal. I sighed, and shifted my weight, averting my gaze. "I couldn't handle the temptation if you stood me up." There, I said it. His answering smile was understanding.   
      "I get that. Your ire would probably incinerate my phone," Lone Smoker was laughing again. He laughed a lot, which was a good thing. "Archie and Felix aren't that bad you know.." My face morphed into a huge question mark. "My henchmen?" Now it was my turn to laugh.   
      "Speaking of which, you better go before they come lookin." He looked to the door.   
      "Yeah.. I'll catch you later, Spitfire." He held up his arm to show his new ink and jogged away. I waved to his retreating form.   
      As soon as he was gone, I indulged in a physical face*palm and stomped around, cussing and berating myself. 'Irrefutable proof that I've gone off the deep end. I've gone completely mad, bonkers!' I paced and growled like a caged lynx. *Did I like him? Did I like to hate him? Did he enjoy being insulted?* "Fuck!" I shouted. I spun around upon hearing some snickering. Unaware that people had begun to filter back outside, I had an audience while I had been arguing with myself. Great. I squared my shoulders and held my head high as I walked to the door. After checking to see that Lone Smoker and the henchmen had gone, I streaked to the bathroom. I had all of an hour to hide out and think.   
      A half hour later, I had more questions than answers. I was just going to have to make the best of being crazy and roll with it. My mantra had become 'It's just a drink, It's not a date.' Over and over in my head, keeping the panic at bay. Exiting the loo and walking around helped too. There just wasn't much to hold my attention for very long with the Lone Smoker hanging out in the back of my mind.   
      Just before six, I was on my way to the parking deck when my stomach rumbled. Quite loudly, in fact, earning a few sideways glances. I was getting tired of everyone looking at me today. That was fine, maybe Smoky was hungry too. *If he doesn't show..* I pushed the thought out of my mind.   
      Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long. From my vantage, backed into my spot, I saw him come out the large gray doors and put a hand in the pocket of his hoodie. Yes, a damn hoodie, in the middle of North Carolina Summer. He'd also donned a black ball cap and ray bans. I took a deep breath as he shuffled his feet, pulling out his phone. Before I could change my mind, I gunned it and my Jeep roared up next to him.   
      "Come on!" I called to him, throwing open the door. He looked wary. "It's not as big as it looks, now get IN!" I motioned with my hand for him to hurry. "Before they catch you!" He shook his head, laughing, and jumped in.   
      "I'm a grown man, I can go where I want." Clicking his seatbelt, still checking the mirror and over his shoulder. The action amplified the clandestine theme to this encounter. "But I uh.. I am expected at the Drink & Draw tonight.. You know, pre-existing arrangement and all.." Smokey trailed off and I held in my laugh. Or not.   
      "A grown man with a curfew..." I giggled, shifting gears, heading down to get in line to exit onto the street. "Don't worry, Cinderella. I'll return you before you sprout vines and turn in to a pumpkin." He chuckled too and sat back in his seat. With everyone leaving the con around that time, there was a delay and it wasn't long until he started to fidget. Not so much out of anxiety, as from boredom, like a kid with ADHD. Moving the seat, fiddling with the vents, playing with the radio (that had no signal..), but my OCD never lashed out at him. It was cute. *Ugh, I have got to stop using that word!*   
      "Is this thing safe?" He joked when we hit a bump in the road after merging with traffic. I shot him a half-glare out of the corner of my eye. 

      "Be glad it at least has doors!" *Choke on some snark, mean ass. This is my baby!* "This is the only week in the summer I have a top and doors on, and it’s only to protect my loot." I jerked a thumb to the back, indicating my haul of comics, clothes and figures. I hardly ever had passengers, so I was happy to suffer the heat and rain, but I was grateful for the darkly tinted windows today. "I suppose the A/C is nice though.." I'll concede that much. He kind of grunted in agreement.   
      Though he didn't say much the rest of the short trip, I could tell he was feeling better, relaxing the farther we got from the convention center. I easily navigated the one way streets and made my way to Phat Burrito. We pulled into the half empty parking lot, hopped out and I didn't even have to tell him to lock the door. *Aw..* I watched him gape at the brightly painted brick building with the light-adorned patio out back. The light rail just beyond wouldn't faze him, I was sure he'd seen them before. The inside was more colorful than the outside, and the cool A/C was heavenly.   
      "Why don't you grab us a booth?" I suggested. He was pulling out his wallet. "Put that away, you're the guest. You like feesh?" He smiled at that. I couldn't help but smile back. "Seriously, I got the first round, go sit down." I ordered two beers, two quesadillas with sour cream and two fish tacos. Taking the beer to the table, he was out of the jacket, hat and shades. He had to have been hot. He lifted his blue gaze to mine and grinned before turning his attention back to his game. Another Candy Crush addict. Shaking my head, I left my phone, smokes and lighter there with my purse and went to the bathroom. The food was ready when I came out. Dropping into my seat, I placed it before him.   
      "What's all this?" He asked, sipping his beer. I did not focus on the tongue that snaked out to wet his lower lip, I swear I didn't.   
      "It's a snack! Eat!" I said through a mouthful of cheesy quesadilla. It was mostly intelligible, but he got the gist. Laughing he dug in. He didn't talk about work, and I didn't talk about my issues *lol*, but through the meal and the second round that he bought, it was an easy conversation. Travel, cars, art, music. The hands he loved to talk with were talented hands indeed. I personally love photography and painting and sculpture, but I was rarely any good. We talked ideas and concepts. Smokey explained how he liked to take the unsettling and horrific and make it pretty. My response had been how I could do the same thing with mud.   
      "Well. I reckon it’s about that time." I was surprised to find that I was genuinely sad that this, whatever it was, was coming to an end. I learned so much about my Usurper, the intellect behind the goofy dork was astounding. He was a beautiful person inside, such a wonderful guy to know. I started organizing bottles and trays.   
      "We've still got time, wanna go for a walk?" He helped me clear the table and held the door for me to exit through. I laughed, I couldn't tell him no. The walk was quieter, companionable silence. That was until we made it down to the light and his outburst startled me and five others.  
      "Wow,ohmigosh! Flaming Cactus!" I didn't get it until he ran over to the light pole and was examining it in close detail. Most of the poles in this part of town had bright colorful zipties around them, looking like spiral staircase pokies.   
      "Um, yeah.. They're pretty cool, been like that for as long as I can remember." I had to remember that it was art and his ADHD included bright, interesting artsy type things.   
      "They did something like this back home in Cooper Square a couple of years back," He paused, circling the pole, his fingertips just grazing the ends of the ties. "I was overseas and in Georgia a lot and I didn't make it back in time to see it in person." Smokey whipped out his phone and started taking photos. He had just finished with a selfie when it started pouring.  
      "What the Fuck! It didn't even smell like rain!" I shrieked before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Unexpectedly, Smokey tried to shield me with his hoodie like a bat wing. We ran like this, laughing the whole way back to where I parked. *By the Gods he smelled heavenly* We were soaked when we jumped in.   
      "You can smell rain?" He asked wiping his face.   
      "You ever try it?" There were tears mixing with the rain, I hadn't laughed like that in so long. "I don't know, maybe it's just a Carolina thing, but right before a rain, there's this sweet almost heavy smell of wet earth. It smells... green." I tried my best to describe one of my most favorite smells. All he could do was burst out into a fresh round of laughter.   
      "Now you're telling me you can smell colors?" I swatted his arm.   
      "Of course! You can smell colors, and taste sunlight, and hear a person’s soul if you listen hard enough.." I pouted. But not really. I figured he was playing. A kindred artist, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

*****

      We were quiet then, listening to the rain, listening to each other. I closed my eyes and opened my ears, heard his easy breathing mix with the different rain. Rain on the hardtop, rain on sheet metal, rain in the trees, the water rushing to the gutters. I listened deeper and I swear I heard wheels turning in his head. Overall I perceived contentment. The rain suddenly stopped and Smoke waited a moment before leaning over and looking at the sky through the windshield.  
      "Just like that?" He said incredulously, checking other directions.   
      "Just like that." I confirmed. "If you don't like the weather, wait 5 minutes. State policy." Smoke chuckled at that. Much as I hated to let him go, he needed to get back to his life. I cranked the Jeep and we left Phat Burrito. Pulling up to the curb, I waited, not trusting myself to speak. Smoke had been quiet on the ride back and I was dreadfully curious over what he was thinking about.   
      I had always gone to the Drink & Draw in years past, at first as a starry eyed fan of the artists, then later on as an inspired, intrigued fan of the art itself. My favorite artist oft described his art as his babies. Little pieces of him, going out into the world to be loved by the people who commissioned it. He almost always came out to sketch a bit and chat, off the clock so to speak. But having met Smoke and gotten to know him as I did, I wasn't sure I wanted to go now. Wouldn't it be awkward? Would it interfere? Surely he had better things to do, with all of his obligations and responsibilities.   
      "Come with me," Smoke whipped around, hands out, imploring me. I stared at him. All that listening to a person’s soul that I had said earlier, was he just in my head? Either way I had to say Something.   
      "Ok." I answered without thinking. That seemed to be the inherent theme with him. Not so much doing what he says, but taking that chance. Seat of the pants type stuff, just going with whatever Fate was going to dish out. And the parking spot that seemed to materialize where he pointed had absolutely nothing to do with it.   
      It turned out to be an interesting lesson in restraint, being there with him but not actually with him. It would figure, that it got easier being around him. I had confidence, arriving at his side, I welcomed the reassuring hand he'd place on my back or arm from time to time, and when I wandered off, I found I could handle being watched. I didn't even have to look up when I felt eyes on me. While I figured he was "working", I was busy doing my own thing as well, chatting with people and producing my own sketches and asking questions, getting tips and opinions. One can learn quite a bit in such a setting. I thanked the group I was talking to and wandered back to him.   
      "You ready to go?" Smoke asked without turning around. Weird. He considered my silence and finished with his goodbyes. It was evident when he faced me that he was definitely ready to go himself. Poor baby, though his eyes still a striking blue, he could barely hold them open.  
      "Where you staying? I'll give you a lift." Ha, like I'd make him walk? I figured he'd just call his ride, dropping him off would save him the trouble.   
      "The Blake. It's just around the corner." I knew where it was, I was booked there too.   
      "Let me guess, you're in the tower?"   
      "Yeah, how'd you know?"   
      "Spoiled brat..." I teased and walked away. He followed me, laughing, to the Jeep. I unlocked his door and held it for him. "Your Grace," I said with an accent and bowed. He shook his head and put on his seat belt.   
      "Come on then, Princess. Get this chariot in gear!" Smoke tried to hurry me. I didn't hide my snort. I didn't take my time, as we were going to the same place it didn't matter. Instead of dropping him by the front door, I pulled into the parking lot and relished his incredulous smirk for a moment before I put my parking permit on the dash and hopped out.   
      "You didn't honestly think I'd make you walk, did you?" I said walking around back to grab my loot. Patrolled lot or not, it was not safe in the Jeep.   
      "Well in that case, let me help you." Smoke offered taking the heavy bag and short box. I grabbed the remaining bags and closed the tailgate, happy to not have to make multiple trips. The door was held for us by a man with kind, smiling eyes who pointed across the lobby to where Thing One and Two were waiting. Upon catching sight of us, they got up and were walking towards us with twin stormy scowls.   
      "Oh my god, is that him?" I heard from behind us. "It’s gotta be Daryl.."Another voice answered. Smoke stiffened when I sidled closer to him as Thing One and Thing Two were bearing down on us. I peeked at his profile and his jaw was set, but I couldn't see his eyes behind his shades. Not sure what upset him, I ducked my head and went to step away from him but he stayed me with a sharp "No." The looks on the henchmen’s faces changed from anger to calculating concern and they quickened their step. "Don't turn around." He commanded me again. **µ Something was wrong and I realized that he wasn't Smoke any more. The henchmen reached us and Smoke handed the bag and box to them.   
      "Get her upstairs" he said in a low voice. Thing Two nodded and took my arm to lead me away and numbly, I followed, but not before I caught a glimpse of the blinding smile Smoke had when he turned around. *What just happened?* I didn't find my voice until we were at the elevators.   
      "Oh! I'm sorry, my room is in the hotel proper, not the tower." I said, looking from one man to the other. They were silent, staring straight ahead while we waited for the elevator.   
      "You can't go to your room." Thing Two replied simply, ushering me into the elevator when it arrived. I balked.   
      "Let me go." I was suddenly desperate to get back to my own space, the next closest thing to home besides the Jeep. He gave me a pitying look but held me still. Slowly the doors closed and we were shooting upwards. There were sounds of creaking and rattling, the cables groaning against the weight. The walls of the elevator seemed to swell and balloon in towards me, pressing heavily on the limited airspace. *What a fine time for the meds to wear off when I'm being held against my will in a shooting metal coffin.* I closed my eyes and fought against the weight on my chest to take a breath. When we got off, I stopped in the hall. "Where are we going?"   
      "We're going to make sure you're safe." Thing Two said stiffly. I dug in my heels and dragged him to a stop.   
      "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where we're going!" Thing One spun around and glared at me.   
      "This isn't about you. I don't have time for this, I'm going back for him." Thing One snarled. The second part was directed at Thing Two as One handed off my box to him. He disappeared back the way we came and as Thing Two had my stuff, I was forced to follow. He held the door for me when we reached the room and I paused to glare at him before entering.   
      "Conniving, arrogant, pompous, overbearing arse.." Under my breath, I cursed Smoke up one way and down the other. *Lord help that boy when he got back* I stomped in and gingerly set my bags and such down by the wall before plopping down on the edge of the bed and crossing my arms in a sullen pout. Thing Two also carefully set his armload down before turning to me. He looked as if he were trying to stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?" I scowled.   
      "Nothing, Miss. I apologize." He softened considerably in the absence of Thing One. "I've never seen such an adverse reaction, it’s usually quite the opposite." Big question mark. "Big star? Fangirls?" face*PALM!   
      "I'm such an idiot." I groaned as it sank in. I had gotten used to "Just-a-regular-guy" and had completely spaced his career and the fans that came with it. "He can't do this." I said automatically. Inside there was such uproar for my emotions to be heard. I was furious, confused, and even humbled, all at once. Headstrong, I hated being held against my will and told what to do, especially when I didn't know why I couldn't return to my room. *The doors lock! I'd be safe! A whole army of fangirls could storm the room and not get in..* Then I remembered that he had sent me away and faced them alone. That was a very dangerous move, with all the crazies in the world. I realized Thing Two hadn't answered my comment. *Of course he can, he can and he did.*   
      "Spoiled ass brat," I huffed. I settled on being mad. I knew mad and understood mad. I could work with mad. Thing Two thought it best to leave me be so he went out into the hall to wait.   
      I sat there, thinking about what to say first when a rustling caught my ear. When I looked around I saw a black cat lying in a plush bed next to some bags. Cute cat, but I wasn't dumb enough to approach him while I was pissed off. I heard the knob jiggle but no one came in so I went to look out the peephole.   
      Smoke was back, he stood outside talking to Thing Two, Thing One rolling his eyes behind them. *He's telling on me!* I stomped back to the bed and sat down just in time for Smoke to enter. My eyes followed him as he seemed to slink in. Like his tail was tucked, he went over to lean against the table and waited.   
      "I knew I should have left you alone." I started, my tone low. "I didn't want anything to do with you." I couldn't sit still, I stood and I paced as I continued my tirade. "I don't want anything to do with your life. Too much fluff. Too much money, too much damn attention. My anxiety can't handle this crap. And another thing. You don't own me. I'm not someone you can order around. You take my space, you use my lighter, then you have the balls to send me to the room like I'm a damn child? Holding me against my will? That's kidnapping!" I paused for a breath and looked at the ceiling. *SO F-ING FRUSTRATING* I was shaking my head and wasn't paying attention to what was about to come out of my face. "What the hell were you thinking?! Pulling a damn stunt like that, you could have been hurt! You can’t do stuff like that, Smoke." *Aw crap, I was worried about him and the fangirls.* I was done after that. I had no more argument. My mind was busy wondering what the hell was wrong with me. I didn't know this guy, I didn't care what happened to him. As soon as this tyrant ass let me go, once I walk out that door, I'd never see him again. He wouldn't be my problem. So not only could I not stay mad at him, he was making me care too. I was befuddled. I don't have protocol for this type of situation. No plan b. Hell, I didn't have a plan A! And if I did, Smoke would shoot it down with his henchmen from hell. Damn what an apt description. Smoke had been quiet the whole time I raged at him, let me get it all out.   
      "You ok?" He asked softly, maybe expecting another explosion. I turned back to face him. I had to think on it.   
      "Yeah" I said finally. I threw my hands up and let them fall back to my sides and just kind of stood there. **Without saying a word Smoke grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. It was unexpected, and me not being a touchy feely type person I stood there stiffly. After a moment he tried to speak   
      "I told you-"   
      "I know, I know. You're a hugger." I finished for him. I sighed and leaned into him. It was his way of saying sorry he upset me and I couldn't fault him for that. Especially not when he's acknowledged my weirdo tendencies and doesn't flinch. "You've also just become my personal space invader." His booming laugh in my ear startled me and I jumped, clutching the back of his shirt. He just hugged me tighter. Soon I was laughing too. Ok, so he's not that bad.   
      "I like that one, I'm going to use it," He smiled. I shrugged back.   
      "By all means, I stole it fair and square years ago." I loosed an arm to cover a yawn.   
      "Hey, you want to change into some comfy clothes and hang out?" He pulled back to look down at me. I was shaking my head before he'd even finished.   
      "I really gotta be getting back to my own room."   
      "Um.." Smoke actually had the balls to blush. Though I will say that in biting his lip, it completely detracted from the sheepish look he was affecting at the moment. I stepped away from him, narrowing my eyes. "Well Archie is working with the fan thing and while he's beefing up security, it might be awhile.."   
      "Aw damnit, Smoke!" I stomped back to the bed and fell onto it, throwing my arm over my eyes.   
      "So you'll stay?" He sounded way too hopeful. Didn't he have any friends? *Ouch, I hadn't meant it like that. I guess living on the road could get lonely...* And what about that cat?   
      "Ugh, FINE," I mumbled, my comfort zone left completely in the dust. A moment later a soft pile of fabric landed on my head. Had to give him my {really?} face.   
      "They're clean!" He said defensively. I huffed and got up and stomped to the bathroom to change. He had swapped jeans for sweats by the time I came out in his shorts and tee. "Wanna watch a movie?" His boyish grin made him look years younger. *Oh, what fresh hell is this?*  
      Movies were right up there in line with politics and religion in my book. Everyone had such different taste, there was no telling what kind of movie he meant. Smoke was sitting cross-legged on the foot of the bed already flipping channels on the flat screen, so I grabbed a pillow and lay next to him. He came across a few boys in the back of a squad car and I immediately knew what it was. "Wait.." I said and he stopped.   
      "The snoozberries taste like snozzberries!" he crowed as it dawned on him just in time to say it with the stoned kid. And so it was decided. We laughed and said lines. Chicken fucker was the best. Unfortunately, I had been so tired after such a long day, that I dozed off before we even got to the bear fucker and whether or not he needed assistance. *~Yawn~ And that's the best part..* I woke up momentarily as Smoke was shifting me around to tuck me in. I protested feebly, but was no match for him as he got me situated. Even my conscience was out cold. Smoke may or may not have gotten in with me, I don't know I was asleep again in moments. I may have even snored a bit.

*****

 

      There was a Heart song in my head as I wandered these woods, but I didn't feel as if I were searching for anything, let alone a prince. I was just walking through some thick ferns, sandpaper leaves kept brushing my face. I heard a growling and I looked around. Listening harder, it wasn't growling, it was... Purring? I dragged open my eyes and there, in the half-darkness under the covers I was met with a pair of large green-gold eyes.   
      "Good morning, kitty" I had said as I pet him, but first thing in the morning, it game out rather garbled. Still kind of growling and cussing, I began to fish my way out of the blanket fortress I had been so snuggly ensconced in. I stuck my arm out, ready to strangle the first thing I touched and was rewarded, with a warm cup pushed into my outstretched hand. I sat up and my hair fell into my eyes. The creature under the blankets made for my warm spot and curled up behind me. Holding the cup to my face, I sniffed. Coffee! I drank greedily from the cup, hot but delicious, it was the perfect blend of sweet and bitter. With a happy sigh, I pushed my mane from my eyes and came face to face with Thing Two.   
      What. The. Fuck. I wanted to groan and fall back into the bed but the lure of liquid alertness was too strong. So I gathered the fluffy white down comforter to me and glared at him over my cup. At least I was dressed. No other thoughts were safe until After I'd had my coffee.   
      "Felix, miss." He said, identifying himself. I noticed he did not say good morning. Smart man. "I was promised clemency if I stay here with you and make sure you got your coffee." That explains why he was in my room (sorta). But that doesn't explain the cat. I thought it bold to hold me to a promise that wasn't his to make. Very bold.   
      "You're not in your room. Your belongings are here, safe. He's just stepped out. And no, nothing happened." Short, succinct sentences. Felix was well trained and also well informed, as was I now. I tried not to blush at his last statement. As the caffeine thrummed in my veins and made it through my system, the events of last night flashed through my head. The drink and draw, returning to the Blake, the movie.. I hadn't meant to stay. Oh what he must think of me..  
      "He went out alone?!" The words burst from my lips in a screech without forethought. *Why the hell was I so protective?* If I startled Felix, he didn't show it.   
      "Archie is with him." Well Smoke would definitely be safe with that one. Crap, would Felix tell him that I was worried? He better keep his mouth shut. Smoke had made a wise decision to leave Felix with me, even strangely at ease with the notion that someone had watched me sleep, things would have definitely escalated had I woken up to Thing One, coffee or not. There may or may not have been bloodshed. Smoke must have been listening when I had said that he just got under my skin. Speaking of skin, I felt nasty. I tried to smooth my frizzy curls, to no avail.  
      "Ugh, waking up sucks!" I whined.   
      "Everything you need is in the bathroom." Felix smiled warmly. "I will wait outside until he gets back."   
      "Everything, huh..." I murmered, swinging my legs out and finding my feet. Inside the bright bathroom, avoiding the mirror, I looked around. It was as if my bathroom had been transported here. Mixed with his toiletries, everything was where I had it, save for my clothes. They were where I dropped them the night before, now just atop my suitcase. "Thank you, Felix!" I hollered, happy for an easy morning. I heard him laugh as he closed the door to the room.   
      I exited in a cloud of steam almost an hour later. The bed was made and Smoke sat quietly on the edge. He held out a coffee, and I approached him warily.   
      "You are either very smart, or this is the worst PMS joke ever.." He cocked an eyebrow in question. "You know, if it’s 'that time', you throw chocolate and wine at her and do not approach for an hour?" I asked, holding up the coffee. He laughed at this and I marveled at how his blue eyes crinkled in his happy face.   
      "If you recall our conversations yesterday, you were very adamant about your coffee." He pointed out. As was he, I remembered.   
      "Touché," I saluted him before taking a drink. It was as perfect as the first, as if I had made it myself. I was unaware he was listening so closely. Then, face*palm, I remembered him saying overall, he was more of a listener. Sure, when he talked, he was a very animated speaker, but did a complete 180 when he was listening. His intense gaze had made me feel special, important, listened too, instead of unsettled as it normally would have. I sipped my coffee pensively. "What do you want?" I asked bluntly. Smoke hid his grin well, but I could tell he liked that I was up front with him.   
      "Whatever do you mean?" Playful and coy, he lay back and folded his hands behind his head. Rolling my eyes, I went over to the desk and delicately tucked myself into the chair.   
      "You know damn well what I mean, Smoke." I shook a finger at him. He just lay there, staring at the ceiling, foot bobbing off the edge of the bed, but I could see that he was smiling. I put my coffee down and he rolled over to look at me. "I'm not going to sleep with you." I said, matter-of-factly, crossing my arms. He looked hurt that I would think that of him, but it was gone so fast I wasn't sure that I hadn't imagined it in the first place.   
      "Too late, you already have." He shrugged and closed his eyes. "The snuggle was nice, but you get too hot. Spitfire is an apt description." *Maybe I should have been offended by that?* Smoke lay quietly, just waiting for whatever came next.   
      "I'm not going to have sex with you," I reiterated. He knew what I meant the first time. The wicked gleam I expected to see in his piercing eyes when he opened them was cooled by a genuinely open curiosity.   
      "Why not?" He asked, propping his head up in his hand. Simply honest, I sensed no game in his question.   
      "I don't even know you!"   
      "Yes you do." He answered calmly, and he was right. I didn't even know his name, but I knew him well enough that he held me in higher regard than an ordinary one night stand. However, nothing about our current situation could be considered 'ordinary' by any means. I decided to try a different approach.   
      "Well I'll have you know, Smoke, that I won't be treated like property." However unpredictable he proved to be, I never expected him to spoil me. The coffee, the guard, paying attention to every last little detail.. He knew from our chats that I was hideously independent and that I couldn't be bought.   
      "You know that's not my intention." He looked horrified. I took a sip of coffee and waited quietly for it to sink in. His blue eyes narrowed for a moment, then he shrugged again. "I take care of what is mine." How inherently male was that!   
      "I'm not yours." *And you aren't mine* the wistful turn of my thoughts concerned me. I did not want a super star boyfriend. I wasn't even sure I wanted a super star snuggle buddy. I simply couldn't.   
      "Spitfire," He suddenly sat up and his hands went to flying. "You've given me so much. You've given me the 'regular guy', something I haven't felt in ages. With you, I don't have to pretend, I can just be myself. You don't look at me and see fame and fortune, you don't see Daryl or Murphy or anyone! You see ME." He ardently explained his pleasure with such fervor that I was literally stunned, my breath escaping in an unseemly WOOSH. *Wow* He went on, "I could never repay such a gift, but while I have you (and boy did he..) I'm going to show my gratitude." The room rang with the conviction and finality in his words. How could I tell him no? I really couldn't say much at the moment, but could I really accept anything more from this man? Dismally, I knew that I would. I would do anything to make him happy. To see that smile and feel his hearty laugh, all from some snarky insults, I'd gladly walk through the gates of hell and order a glass of water. Sign me up! I sighed, and he knew he had won.   
      "Come on, let's go to the con," He jumped up ready and raring. I laughed at his enthusiasm.  
      "I don't even have a face!" Or shoes..   
      "You don't need it." It was but a moment of sincerity, then he was back to hyper mode, but it was super sweet. In any case, I wasn't going anywhere without Xanax and at least my eyes done.   
      Rolling my eyes, I marched to the bathroom. I hung up my towel and shook out my curls. After some quickie eye liner, I also brushed my teeth. I had left the door open and could hear him rummaging around in his bags, blaming his fat cat as he went, so I came out to see what he was up to.   
      "Here, he was hiding them." He handed me a mask.   
      "I'm not wearing this." his face fell. I could have kicked myself.   
      "Come on, it'll be fun," Smoke gave me one of those evil little half smirk things that could make someone walk off a cliff, should he so desire. I caved. I understood what it meant. Not that he didn't want to be seen with me, but it would be safer. For him and for me. And he's right, it would be loads of hilarity, the looks we'd get and no one would ever know. I nodded and we put our masks on at the same time. Immediately I started laughing. He had given me a large rubber rabbit mask and donned a werewolf mask himself, this I found to be.. Convenient. I may as well have been Little Red. Eat me.   
      We ran laughing down the hall, but were silent in the elevator. I skipped through the lobby, he skulked. He grabbed my hand to dash across the street, but didn't let go once we reached the safety of the far sidewalk. I decided it was fine, we were nothing, no body. Aside from what was on closed loop security cameras, no one would recognize us or remember us tomorrow. It was exhilarating. I guess there wasn't much else that I had wanted to get, so we didn't end up being there long. Breaking for an early lunch, we got pizza across the street.   
      "What now?" I asked after a sip of tea. I had my hair tucked into his ball cap, wearing his raybans, with my hoodie up. Super incognito, I was too short to be him. We had traded masks an hour into arriving at the con. People had wanted pictures of us. There was a lot of posing. Smoke even took a few selfies and such. He looked around, chewing his pizza through his mask. I'd have to wipe that sauce off when he was done. He swallowed his bite and spoke. 

      "I'm enjoying this being a normal guy. What do you want to do? Show me your world, Spitfire." I felt heat in his gaze through that mask, but I was certain he didn't see my eyes go wide behind his shades. My world? There wasn’t much to my world at all, it was actually kind of sad. Aside from work, I didn’t go anywhere or do anything. I have IG besties, my comics, and my Jeep. That’s it. *Wait a minute. That’s it!*   
      “Alright,” I ate the last few bites of my pizza and finished my tea. “But first..” I tugged on his jacket so he’d lean towards me. Careful not to touch his face, I put my hand up the inside of the mask to hold it still so I could wipe off sauce and grease with a napkin.  
      “Ma! Quit it!” He yelled half-heartedly. I felt his hot breath on my hand as he laughed and I almost bit my lip. *Focus, Lady, focus.* I went to pull my hand out and I felt the barest hint of teeth on my knuckle. I slipped my hand free of the mask and shoved hard with both hands.  
      “Jerk!” I was laughing and swatting at him. “You don’t bite me, Smoke. I bite back.” He was giggling, hands up, defending my blows.  
      “I did not bite, I but placed my teeth there momentarily.” I could imagine his ‘I would never’ face. I also vaguely realized my threat to return bites. *What a smart ass. I will remember that.*  
      “Come on.” I stood and held a hand out for him. He looked at it, gauging my demeanor. He shrugged and put his hand in mine. I guess Smoke figured he could handle whatever I could dish out. We threw away our trash and walked back through the garden. In a small alcove, I pulled him aside and gave him his hat and glasses, stuffing Mr. Bunnyhead in my jacket pocket. “Do you need anything from the hotel?” I asked along the way.  
      “Don’t think so.” He said after a moment. “I’ve got my phone and my camera, I’m pretty well set.” I nodded and went straight to the Jeep when we arrived at the Blake.  
      “Smoke, if you need to check in at any point, you better do it while you still have signal.” I said, looking both ways before exiting the lot. He laughed, phoning his henchmen and we were flying down the highway, music blaring.  
      “So where are we going, Spitfire, if you don’t mind me asking?” Smoke was gazing out the window as the buildings and city faded to trees. I waited a moment, for my dirt road to come up, before answering.  
      “Oh, nowhere special. I’m just going to make you cry like a girl.” I quipped, hardly slowing and taking the turn sideways. His eyebrows shot up so fast, I couldn’t help but laugh. About a quarter of a mile in, I came to the trail head and slowed to a stop. Shifting into neutral, I put it in 4low and activated my rear locker.  
      “You really going to need that?” I couldn’t be certain, but Smoke seemed a bit nervous. I shook my head and smiled.  
      “Lord, no. This is only a simple trail. This way is just easier on the transmission and plus I’m lazy.” I confessed. When the locker engaged, I put it in gear and the Jeep surged forward. “Welcome to my world,” I gave him a Vanna White introductory wave and away we went, crawling down the trail.  
      It was only an hour or two, but it was a blast. We joked a lot and sang along to the radio, that is until it too lost signal. Smoke shared stories and took a lot of pictures. Somehow I even ended up in his hat again. The best part was the first big rock we came to. Being off camber was so unsettling to him, it actually made him sweat, not to mention the white knuckles holding onto the door or the dash. Laughing at him wasn’t very nice, but he got used to it and was enjoying himself. There was one part of the trail where I was able to let the Jeep drive itself. It was a short straightaway with loose, grapefruit sized rocks. I took my foot off the gas and let go of the wheel, continuing to talk to him. I don’t think I’d ever seen his eyes get so big.  
      “What if you hit something?” Smoke exclaimed, laughing incredulously at my calm demeanor.  
      “Really? We’re going like 2 miles an hour.” I scoffed at him. He just shook his head. When we got back to the trailhead, I took it out of four wheel drive. Without looking at me, when we pulled out onto the highway, he took my hand. I had to take it back to shift, but he always reclaimed it. It had been quiet, when suddenly his phone started going off. We must have gotten back into the realm of cell service.   
      “It’s funny how Archie doesn’t like you but Felix finds you charming,” he chuckled, thumbing through messages. I had to snort at that one. I am hardly charming. He was quiet for a moment, then he suddenly sat upright, dropping my hand like it had burned him.  
      “What’s wrong?” He had dialed and was waiting for someone to pick up. He glanced at me and pointed to his wrist. He was late for something. I had forgotten his obligations again. I turned my attention to the road and sped up past my leisurely pace while he spoke with whomever on the other end. He ended the call and began to wearily rub his face.  
      “Ugh, I hate being late for photo ops!” Smoke sighed, looking at the time again. Though it seemed inappropriate, I had to smile at this. He was such a sweet, humble guy. I don’t know how I could have ever thought he’d be one of those stuck up, jerky, butt holes who just didn’t give a damn. He loved his fans, honestly loved them. They had been the subject of one his many passionate conversations, how he knew what all they went through to see him, how they identified with him and that he’d be nothing without them. I had blushed furiously during this part of our talks because I had called him out first thing, telling him he wasn’t special. Smoke wasn’t mad, in fact he was quite adamant that he agreed.   
      “I’m middle-aged, I’m pretty banged up and scarred, especially from that accident. I don’t think of myself as handsome or sexy. I’m just me!” He had said, explaining that he didn’t get why so many women were throwing themselves at him. So I laughed at him. I then had to explain some silly intricacies of women. I played him the Sammy Kershaw song, “She Don’t Know She’s Beautiful”. I even played a line from Dirty Dancing on YouTube for him, telling Smoke that he reminded me of when Johnny was telling Baby about coming from the streets, then all these women that smell so good are slipping room keys in his hands. Smoke wasn’t very comfortable with how I’d pegged him, though he seemed reassured when I told him it was normal for a decent, non-narcissistic human being to be shy and ill at ease with such objectification. I told him he’d be fine. If he hadn’t let it go to his head by now, it probably wasn’t going to ever. I hadn’t figured out why he needed to hear it, from me no less, but I was happy that it eased his anxiety.  
      Racing back to town, within reason of course, I could tell he was getting antsy again. To be so at odds with himself, to love and loathe it at the same time, had to be exhausting. I couldn’t really explain how I felt a little sorry for him but not out of pity. On the one hand, Smoke chose this path and he did very well at it. There are other things he was good at, and he worked on them on the side. However, I totally understood the expectations and the terrible weight on his shoulders to constantly be at the ready to perform and behave as expected. He was such a strong individual, but he was also so sweet and naive that he didn’t know how capable he was. Ignorance is bliss I guess. I didn’t like the warm fuzzies it gave me, how much of a good father he was, such a good role model but he still cut up. Quite often. He was always getting into something or making someone laugh. Butterflies were nice to look at, but the fluttering in my stomach? Not so much. I will look back on this experience often, marveling at how much he managed to teach me in such a short time. I screeched to a halt in front of the convention center and kicked him out.  
      “Go! Have fun!” I was laughing as he was untangling himself from his seat belt and struggling to get out. Then this panicked look clouded his sky blue eyes. How I read his mind I don’t know. “I’ll be in the room.” It sounded right, and he grinned so it must have been right. I had to shoo him away again before he jogged off to his job. Shaking my head, I drove away, singing to some Journey on the radio.  
      Felix greeted me with a smile in the lobby. I grinned and nodded in acknowledgment. I rode in the elevator with him in comfortable silence. I caught him several times, out of my periphery, giving me odd looks. I couldn’t help but grin smugly. Humming a happy tune, I went into the room this time without a fuss. *Lord knows what he must be thinking* I grabbed a comic to read and flopped on the bed as Felix followed me in and stood quietly.  
      “What’s wrong, Felix?” I asked looking up and batting my eyes, he must know something is up. Eye had left his perch by the window to join me on the bed, curling up and balancing on the small of my back.  
      “You seem very…” He seemed to search for the right word. “Calm.” *Yep* I looked at him expectantly. “You’re not cussing anything or anyone, no idle threats..” I let a small smile slip on that last one.  “You can’t possibly be this content.” He was fishing now. “It’s too normal, even for you.” I snickered. No, I was nowhere near normal.  
      “You’re right.” I flashed him a bright smile. “I know better than to give you ammunition.” Felix looked puzzled for a moment. “You’re a tattletale! I saw you telling on me last night. You’re not getting anything else out of me.” It was sweet, the blush that was blooming on his cheeks. *Damn right, he should be ashamed.* “He pays you well.” It was a statement, not a question, and he nodded. “I’m glad Smoke has you to take care of him, you’re very good at your job, but you need to trust me in this instance. It’s for his own good.” Felix laughed at this.  
      “Too right, Miss.” He agreed. “A lady is entitled to her secrets.” I wasn’t sure how he meant that but he smiled and strode to the door and turned. “Anything you need, Miss.” He gestured to the door. Last night I would have been pissed at having a baby sitter, but turns out Smoke was right, at least about Felix anyways. Having a posted guard could come in handy with communication, too.  
      “If I don’t fall asleep, I’m sure I’ll be fine with my books.” I assured him, but a thought occurred to me. “Hey, Felix?” I stopped him before he had the door closed. “He’s probably going to be hungry when he gets done. Would you mind ordering in?” His smile was a bit too warm for my liking. *What is he thinking!?*  
      “Sure thing miss, what did you have in mind?”  
      “Well, we had pizza for lunch..” I thought hard, trying to remember what Smoke had said that he liked. “Maybe Japanese? Sake and sushi and such? Whatever he likes.” And I swear Felix’s eyes got brighter. Did I do something? Does he think something happened? *I sure as hell ain’t going to ask him.*  
      “Of course, miss.” Was all he said, and he closed the door, whistling a lighthearted tune. I shook my head. *There is no way I’d be able to handle this on a regular basis.* Before going back to my new Templesmith book, I checked on Eye in the big mirror over the dresser. He was out. Maybe I should take a nap too. Closing the book, I lay my head on my crossed arms and close my eyes. Instead of finding sleep, images of the past 24 hours flashed behind my eyes. This guy was a definite life changer. I’d stepped so far out of my comfort zone, I was bound to remember this for the rest of my life.  
      I heard the click of the door and realized that I must have dozed off. I didn’t hear any other movement before someone sat on the bed. With my eyes closed, I couldn’t see what he was doing, still I felt his presence. He leaned over and I swear his lips brushed my temple. *Could I be dreaming?* He went to put a hand on my shoulder to nudge me awake prompting Eye to hiss and swat at him. *Ha, hissed at by his own cat.*   
      “She’s gotta eat,” I heard him whisper and chuckle then he nudged me. *He better not have any coffee..* I thought to myself as I rolled over. As cute as it had been this morning, I would not find it as funny now.  
      “Muh..” I grunted, rubbing my eyes. Looking up at him, the side of his leg was right by my head, his eyes were as bright as Felix’s. I would not allow myself to think he liked me. I was nothing, no one, just an acquaintance of opportunity.  
      “Good call on dinner, Spitfire.” Smoke said, munching on a spring roll. I turned onto my side and mushed my face into his thigh and tried cursing him for waking me. Muffled as it was, it wasn’t truly heartfelt and the food actually smelled wonderful. He laughed at the vibrations and caught me in a quick hug as I sat up. Luckily my hair attacked him and I was able to get away.   
      “There better not be any lame ass California rolls in that mess..” I said, eying the spread. There was everything: miso, spring rolls, gyoza, various types of sushi and noodles. Smoke laughed at the lingo and went back to humming something, chewing as he poked around the sushi with his chopsticks.  
      “You won’t find any ‘lame ass’ anything here.” He assured me. I cocked an eyebrow and grabbed a plate with sticks and a spoon for myself. A bowl of miso went over to the desk first, then I made my other selections and sat in the chair at the desk.  
      “Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!” Smoke stopped me just before a spoonful of miso made it to my lips. I sort of glared at him and put it back in the bowl. He snatched up a few items and sashayed over to me. “A toast!” Smoke poured sake from the decanter into two little cups for us both. “To Friends!” He said grandly, lifting his cup in my direction.  
      “You’re one crazy friend alright…” I acknowledged with a smile and tapped cups with him before drinking it down.  
      “To you as well,” he said with a glimmer in his eyes and a slight bow of his head. Weird. He tossed his back and drug the cart over to sit in the chair and eat with me. The lighthearted conversation flowed as did the sake, which at some point turned to wine.  
      “Let’s go up to the roof,” I had just interrupted Smoke’s telling of a really good full moon story, but I guess I was beyond caring. He seemed taken aback at first but laughed and grabbed his jacket.  
      “Alright, let’s go.” I gave him a big grin and leapt up, snatching the wine bottle and sprinted for the door. Pulling it open just a crack, I peeked out one way, and then opened the door a bit wider to check the other direction.  
      “The coastes is clear!” I whisper yelled. Giggling, I waited in the hall for him to grab whatever and join me.  
      “Keep it down,” he warned, joining me in giggling.  
      “Oh keep your shirt on, Smoke.” I blew a raspberry at him and linked arms with him to strut down to the bank of elevators.   
      “Seriously, if you get us kicked out of here…” He tried to look serious, but didn’t quite get there. I would have laughed had he shook a finger at me then.  
      “Psh, don’t worry. We’ll sleep in the Jeep,” I think that may have been a bit slurred. Waving away his misgivings, I strolled into the elevator and crooked a finger at him. Smoke stood out in the hall, looked both ways then back at me, pointing at himself. *What a smart ass!* “Yes you, come on!” I reached out and yanked him in by his shirt.  
      “Well sheesh, lady, if you insist.” Smoke laughed and put his hands in his pockets after hitting the button for the topmost floor. I was so excited, that I was clutching the bottle with both hands and bouncing on the balls of my feet. When the doors opened, I scampered out and quickly found the stairs to the roof access. Smoke followed, smiling at whatever was going through his mind. I’m sure he was impressed by my antics.   
      “Ow! Damnit!” I was whisper yelling again, and hopping around. I had run outside into the cool night air and the small, sharp pebbles on the roof hurt my bare feet. I guess I forgot to wear shoes.  
      “Ok, hang on.” Smoke was suddenly behind me, scooping me up into his arms. I squealed and tried to cover it, to no avail. He was shushing me and laughing at the same time, turning in place while he looked for a good vantage to set me down.  
      “Over there,” I pointed to a spot near the edge where we could see the adjacent tower that changed colors. Clutching my precious wine, I watched his face, wrinkled in concentration, as he found his footing across the rooftop.   
      “Here you are, milady,” Smoke gently placed me on the ledge and kissed my hand before taking a seat next to me.  
      “Aw, sweet prince.” I leaned my head against his shoulder momentarily before addressing my wine. Suddenly I realized I had not brought with us a cork screw. Smoke chuckled and I whipped around to face him.   
      “Looking for this?” He asked with the cutest smirk. The way he was looking through his long, dark locks made my insides turn to goo, so I concentrated only on the screw. Reaching out, I took it from him. However, when I held it in my hand with the wine bottle, I knew I had nowhere near enough coordination to tackle the problem at hand. I handed the cork screw back along with the bottle and batted my eyes.  
      “You’re pitiful,” He stated. He had dropped his head to try and contain his laughter and when he looked back up, his blue eyes, nearly indigo up here on the roof, sparkled in the starlight. Apparently I was spoiled because he obliged me, handing back the bottle and setting the cork aside.  
      “Are you afraid of cooties, Smoke?” I asked in an absentminded tone, cocking my head to the side. He snorted and shook his head. “Good.” Swigging from the bottle, I handed it to him without looking and he took it before it landed in his lap. He must have taken a drink and set it aside. I heard him licking his lips. In fact, I found I could still hear quite a bit up here over the breeze that blew and the din of the city below. The alcohol singing in my veins to the urban cacophony was like an organic music. A slow smile spread across my face and I sighed contentedly.   
      Unexpectedly, I shivered, and before I could protest, Smoke draped his jacket across my shoulders. Blushing, I cleared my throat and slipped my arms in the sleeves. “Thanks… So, um, you were saying?” I broke the silence.  
      “Me? I didn’t say anything,” The startled look on Smokes face brought a laugh to my lips.   
      “No, silly, from earlier!” I playfully swatted his arm, continuing. “You’re friends harrowing experience: Hanging from the gutters with you mooning from below?” *Now he blushes?*  
      “Yeah, that was pretty funny.” Smoke chuckled and rubbed his chin. I suppose that’s what he gets for being such a prankster, everyone getting to see his white ass. Evidently, they got him back by scaring him at an “interview”. His friend Andy had collaborated with a few people and a young fan of their show to set him up. This boy legitimately had no legs and, dressed as a zombie, they set up a camera and had him shoot out from under a table at Smoke. “Apparently, I scream like a girl.”   
      “I can totally see that,” I laughed and it was his turn to swat me. We made short work of the bottle between us, trading stories and some secrets.   
      “So what’s your deal?” With those four words, Smoke had finally asked what I know had to have been the subject of such burning curiosity for him. And he didn’t try to guess or beat around the bush at all. At that moment, I think I loved him for it.  
      “I’m a runner.” Yes, it was a short reply, but it explained pretty much everything. “As you know, I’m an only child, so I get a lot of it from my mom.” I had to pause to consider the wording in my head. This is always so difficult for me to discuss, because I don’t want it to come out sounding like I’m bashing the woman who raised me. “She was in and out of relationships and we moved a lot. With such a poor role model, I kept to myself and drowned it all out with my music and poetry.” With it usually so hard for me to open up to people, I was at once both stricken and thankful that Smoke could bring this out of me. “It’s been hard between us, you know?” Smoke nodded as he listened, so I went on. “I spent most of my childhood believing my father didn’t want me when it turned out, my mother only wanted me for the child support. It was hard to trust anyone. Making friends under such circumstances was next to impossible. The few close friends I DID manage to make? They became my family. And to be honest, Smoke, I’m not blaming this all on my mother. So she made some bad decisions. Who doesn’t? In doing so, she ended up being a better role model than I could ever imagine.” The truth in my words momentarily took my breath away. I only realized that Smoke had taken my hand when he squeezed it just then, lending me strength. “So I live for me now. Enjoying the freedom that I’ve been too scared to embrace for so long, I-“ Cut short by the softest kiss ever to be had in the entire universe, I stopped breathing and my heart screeched to a halt in my chest.  
      *Ohmigod, he’s kissing me…* There was no way... Maybe I’d fallen off the roof and died. Nope, I got it. This is all just a dream. After sushi, sake and wine, I fell into a drunken stupor and passed the fuck out. I was just talking, pouring out my soul and I turned my head and he was right there, waiting, like he’d been there the whole time. There’s no way his lips are this soft, this perfect. It’s all a little too perfect, I have to be dreaming. *Maybe this whole damn farce is just one big nightmare, because how could a dream be any more cruel?* I’ll wake up alone and chide myself, in a cold ass shower, for having such girlish fantasies. *NOPE. IT’S REAL* Smoke had lifted his hand to hold my face as he was about to deepen the kiss and as soon as he made contact with my cheek, I felt like I’d been shocked. Thankfully, I didn’t jump up and scamper away (though I wanted to). I pulled back but an inch, my eyes still closed, afraid of what I’d see in his face if I looked up.  
      “Breathe, Spitfire,” Smoke whispered gently. He must have known. My breath came out on a sigh and I swallowed, but the lump in my throat wouldn’t go away. Suddenly on auto pilot, I was shaking my head and starting to stand. I felt so torn. Part of me was so frightened of the direction of my thoughts and feelings that I couldn’t get away from him fast enough. The other half seemed to calmly accept the situation and had no desire to fight against whatever it was deep within his soul that was pulling me inexorably toward him. My body language was shouting this so loud and clear, Smoke would have to be deaf, dumb and blind to not notice.  
     “Please don’t run from me,” he whispered and I closed my eyes tighter. Focusing on his voice and the tenor of his words, I breathed deeply in through my nose and out my mouth, willing, hoping, and praying that my demons be soothed by this man.   
      I felt him take my hand and I did not snatch it away. Slowly, he pulled me to him, enveloping me in his arms, and I did not jerk away from him. Here, surrounded by his strength, I was finally safe. I could not break free even if I wanted to. Tucking my head into his neck, I sighed. A small, minute part of me still wanted to flee while I had the chance but I was lost. I squashed it and didn’t look back. Smoke had taken my hand and held it over his heart as we stood there quietly. Concentrating on the steady, even beat of his heart helped to calm my own. I didn’t even squirm when he buried his nose in my hair and kissed my curls. When he settled down, resting his chin on my head, I closed my eyes and just breathed.  
      “Are you asleep?” His soft voice was childlike almost, floating around me on the breeze. My laughing response sounded musical, in harmony with his.  
      “No,” I kissed his knuckles, chuckling still. I pulled back a bit to look up into his face. Smoke had such a nice smile, instead of hiding behind that naughty smirk like he usually did. “Was I talking too much?” I asked, blushing slightly. His brow furrowed while he considered my question. “You interrupted my face with your face.” Smoke threw back his head and laughed out loud. I squeezed his hand as I waited patiently.  
      “You’re a very bewitching woman, my little Spitfire.” He hugged me close and kissed my forehead. He looked up to the stars then back down at me, “Just listening to your tale, there was so much going on at once: The tilt of your head, the sway of your hair, the way you wrinkle your nose in disgust. And the emotions!” There was his passion again, his hands twitching as he spoke. I blushed even deeper red, my ears burning as he spoke. “I could feel everything, the hurt, the anger, the desolation. But the way you lit up when you had your epiphany… I just couldn’t help myself, I had to taste it.” He admitted looking straight into my eyes. Still blushing, my eyes closed as he lifted his hand to caress my red face, my forehead softly down to my cheek.   
      “You don’t want to do that…” I stopped him with a pained whisper, his lips but a breath away from mine. I swear I heard a yes in my mind, but his words were different.  
      “Why don’t I?” His soft reply and gentle nudging of my nose with his almost changed my mind, but the fear that gripped my heart held my self-preservation above water.  
      “I don’t want to love you, Smoke.” My voice was weak. A tear escaped my eyes and trickled down before it was caught by his lips. “Please, I can’t fall for you..”  
      “Too late, you already have,” his growling reply silenced my whimper as his lips attacked mine. I vaguely recalled the echo of his exact words from this morning, but the truth in his statement didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would.


End file.
